Transmitters and receivers are employed to transmit and receive signals. This communication of signals has wide spread applications for communicating data and other information over channels. As signals are transmitted and received, corruption or other degradation may occur. This leads to a loss in quality of the data or information received. Various techniques have been employed to equalize the signal to overcome the effects of such corruption. However, existing techniques for tuning parameters of an equalizer do not achieve optimum performance and there is a need to improve these techniques.
The drawings referred to in this description of embodiments should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.